Roseclaw's New Beginning
by Blossomheart of ThunderClan
Summary: Blossomheart has lost her memory and thinks shes a Shadowclan warrior named Roseclaw! will she remember her old life? or will her memory be lost forever! Read to find out! :D
1. Chapter 1- New Beginings

Darkness. It's the first thing I remember. It was dark, and it was cold. No… it was freezing. I could feel little snowflakes hit my muzzle as I stood up shaking. I didn't know where I was. Or who I was. I saw a bright light, and I knew that Starclan was coming to take me. But then. A cat yowled and brought me back down. He looked very familiar, but I can't remember him.

"I love you blossom… and I always will," said the huge tom with the jet black pelt. Then, just like that, I awoke. I looked around to see if I was dead, but all I saw was herbs. Herbs and a snow white she-cat.

"She is awake!" the she-cat yowled. Suddenly my eyes glued to the door as a light grey tom came in. He had slightly darker grey spots on various places on his pelt, a white sock on his front left paw, and a white tipped tail. His voice was deep and stern, but still caring and clam.

"How are you feeling" the tom meowed. To confused to answer, I just stared at him. The cat smiled slightly and meowed,

"Oh. How rude of me. My name is Ashwhisker, Deputy of Shadowclan. And you are?" after what seemed like 2 moons, I finally spoke.

"I-I can't remember." I meowed softer then a mouse.

"Hmm… Winterstep, see to it that this cat is taken care of," he looked toward the white she-cat - winterstep? - And back at me. "Do you have a clan?" Ashwhisker asked.

"No… at least… I don't think so..." I said shakily, "all I remember is waking up and- ermm- winderstep saying I was awake." Ashwhiskers expression changed dramatically from calm to disappointment. "I'm sorry," I began, "I wish I knew more but I don't." Ashwhisker looked at me with caring eyes.

"It's alright." He meowed, his eyes shimmering," it's not your fault you can't remember." He stops for a moment before speaking again. "Are you able to walk?" he meows.

"I think." I reply, as I try to get up. I was a bit wobbly but I was able to walk. "Yes. I can walk." I purr. His expression doesn't change but he sounds a bit stern.

"Good. Now just let Winterstep do one last check up on you and then you can go to where ever you live."

My eyes go wide with worry. "What?!" I yowl, "Bu-but I don't have anywhere to go! What if I help with the hunting? Also I'm pretty good with herbs, I can help Winterstep! And I-," I was soon interrupted by a vicious yowl, but it wasn't coming from Ashwhisker.

"Enough!" Hissed a she-cat. She had a grey pelt, with white paws. "Who is this?" she hissed, glaring at me with a dead stare.

"Wolfstar? You told me you were going out on patrol," meows Ashwhisker, eyes wide with worry.

"Duskpaw was injured by a fox on the way. We came back early. Now I'll ask again. Who is this cat!" hisses Wolfstar.

"I-I don't have a name…" I sputter.

"Duskpaw and Stealthpaw found her earlier today. She was badly injured to we thought we would help her. We couldn't just leave her there to die!" meows Ashwhisker.

Wolfstar's gaze was furious. Her eyes burning with anger. "You could've and you should have! She is just a burden! Just another mouth to feed! She is to leave this instant!"

I begin to walk out the door when I fall to the ground as a sharp pain in my paw flows through my body. "Owch!" I yowl in pain.

"Are you alright?" Yowls Winterstep, her voice full of worry.

"Yeah... I'm fine, I just stepped on a rose thorn..." I meow, as I turn my paw to take it out when I see blood coming out. "Winterstep where do you keep the herbs?"

She points her nose to a bundle of different herbs. I spy some dock, marigold, and cobwebs. I begin chewing on the dock and marigold. After a couple of seconds I put them on my paw, and put the cobwebs over it. "There. That should hold." I purr silently to myself.

"Hmm... maybe she can stay for a little bit... but she has to help Winterstep." Meows Wolfstar, a bit nicer.

"Really? Thank you! I would love to join your clan!" I purr loudly.

"Now I didn't say you will join our clan. You must earn our clans trust first. But you shall have the warrior name Roseclaw. Representing the thorn in your paw." Wolfstar says calmly.

"I will earn your trust Wolfstar. I promise!" I meow delightfully.

_Hmm... Roseclaw... I like it._ I think to myself. _ Tonight will be my first night as Roseclaw. Yay!_


	2. Chapter 2- Blossomheart

"Blossomheart!" yowled a jet black tom, the same tom from when I first woke up, "Blossomheart! You need to remember who you really are!" We were in the forest, near the river. I can feel the wind blowing through my fur, creating a cool feeling. The birds were chirping and sun was shining. It felt like a perfect day. But then, all of a sudden, the sky turned a dark grey color. Clouds began to fill the sky faster than a rabbit.

"Listen to me! You're not Roseclaw! Your-"He cut off, for a huge warrior rams right into him. This cat was a brown main coon tom, with a ripped ear, and only 1 eye. He looks down at the jet black tom on the ground then at me. He begins charging toward me. But right before he hits me, I wake up. _Good. _I think. _It was just a dream._

"All cats old enough to hunt themselves come to the highrock!" I hear Wolfstar call outside of the warriors' den. I shake away the sleepiness and drag myself to the clearing. Sitting atop the highrock was Wolfstar, her fur glistening in the sunlight, and just below her sat Ashwhisker, his eyes staring straight me. I try not to look at him. I awake from my thoughts from the yowl of Wolfstar.

"Stealthpaw has just informed me that Riverclan has just killed 2 of our warriors! We cannot let this go unnoticed! Wildwind, Pebblestone, and Roseclaw shall go and teach Riverclan not to mess with Shadowclan!"

_Wait... did she just say my name? _I think to myself. I catch Wolfstar glaring at me, yet again, with her dead stare.

"Roseclaw this is your chance to prove your loyalty to this clan! Kill at least one Riverclan warrior and you may join our clan," Yowls Wolfstar. "If you don't, you cannot return to Shadowclan. Do you understand?" I nod in agreement.

"Good," she meows, "Then go find the Riverclan patrol!"


	3. Chapter 3- The Secret

"Go! Hurry, a Riverclan patrol should be out soon." Meows Wolfstar.

"Wolfstar, may I talk to you?' I mew. At first she just glares at me, but she soon nodded and padded down from the highrock.

"What is it Roseclaw?" she purred. I was very surprised by the calmness in her voice. _I thought she hated my guts? I thought she wanted to throw me out? Why is she being so nice?_ I thought to myself, dozens of questions filling my head. Those questions were interrupted by the voice of the leader. "Roseclaw," she meowed, "Roseclaw are you alright?"

"Huh? Oh uh... sorry. I just got lost in my thoughts." I meow quietly, a bit embarrassed. _Nice going you mouse-brain,_ I think to myself,_ now she will think I don't care what she has to say! _ When I finally snap out of it, I see her staring at me, like I was crazy. "Uh... Wolfstar? Why did you pick me to go... uh... k-kill the Riverclan warriors?"

"It's to prove you will do anything for your clan! You WILL do anything for your clan... right?"

"I... uhh..." I meow, unsure of what I should say.

"Typical Kittypet! To afraid to get your little paws dirty!" she hissed.

"What?! I'm not a Kittypet! At least... I don't think I am... but yes I would do anything for the clan!" I finally meow in defense. _Would you? Would you really? _I think.

"Good," She hisses, "then go! Wildwind and Pebblestone aren't going to wait!" I nod my head and race after Wildwind and Pebblestone as they started to leave.

"Wait up!" I call. Both toms look back at me and stop. Pebblestone had a grey pebble shaped circle under his chin, while the rest of him was a dark brown. Wildwind was a light grey tom, with a black-tipped tail.

"'Bout time you showed up!" hissed Wildwind.

"Give her a break Wildwind. She is new." Pebblestone meowed in defense.

"Give her a break? She could be a spy or a rogue! Or worse, a _Kittypet_!" yowls Wildwind, not to loud. Suddenly I feel an anger burn in me. The word _Kittypet _'hung in the air, like a spider on its web. It doesn't want to leave.

"I am _not _a Kittypet!" I hiss back.

"How do you know? You lost your memory!" he hisses back. Suddenly, Wolfstar yowls, and we all turn our head.

"Enough! The Riverclan patrol will be out any minute! We mustn't wait! Go!" As we leave, Wildwind whispers in my ear.

"For the record, when they brought you into the clan, you smelt like Thunderclan! Not anything else... so I would be nice if I were you. Wouldn't want your little secret to get out!"


	4. Chapter 4- Coaldust

When I awoke, I had a splitting head ach. I looked around, half expecting to be in Winterstep's den, but I wasn't. The only thing I saw was Pebblestone. Pebblestone... and blood, all around him.

"Pebblestone!" I yowl. Before I can get up to check on him, I feel a sharp pain in my back leg. I yowl in pain and see a huge tom. He had a ripped ear, and only one eye. I stare in horror. _The dream..._ I think _it's coming true. _I try to kick off the huge tom but cant. Then, I see a jet black tom. He was one of the biggest toms I've ever seen, but he was still smaller then the tom biting my leg.

"Let her go Dark!" growls the black tom, swiping the cats back. The one-eyed cat yowls in pain. He lets go of my leg and charges into the woods, but not before yowling to the black tom,

"This isn't over Coaldust!" The he disappears into the woods. The black tom, Coaldust, is frozen for a moment, but then looks at me. His eye sparkle with happiness and worry, tied together.

"Blossomheart," he yowls, running over to me, "are you alright? Did he hurt you that bad? Can you walk? What happened? Where have you-"I interrupt him before he can finish.

"Who's Blossomheart? I'm Roseclaw. And I'm fine." I meow, the pain still burning my leg.

"Oh-no..." Coaldust whispers, his face full of disappointment and sadness, "Listen to me. You're not Roseclaw. You're really-"he cuts off, for the tom with the one eye, Dark, rams right into Coaldust. He looks down at the black tom, then at me. He starts running toward me! To shocked to run, I just stand there, preparing for Dark to ram into me as well. But just before he hits me, I am pushed out of the way, onto the grass. Dark doesn't notice and rams right into a tree instead. He falls to the ground, most likely unconscious. I look to see who pushed me out of the way. It was Wildwind.

"Who was that?" he asked, staring at Dark.

"I... I don't know..." I meow in response, "He just came out of nowhere. But I think his name is dark."

"How do you know?" he meows, a suspicious look in his eyes. I point my muzzle to where the black tom _should_ be laying, "he told-"I stop. My eyes adjust and I see that Coaldust was gone.


	5. Chapter 5- Pebblestone

"Pebblestone!" I yowl, limping toward the unmoving cat, "Pebblestone... Pebblestone are you alright? Are you hurt?"

"Uuhhg... huh? R-Roseclaw? I-is that you," the grey warrior moans, trying to get up, "what happened? We were walking, then the next thing I knew I heard you yowling at the top of your lungs," he stops to catch his breath then continues. "When I turned around I saw..." his voice trailed off.

"What. What did you see?" I ask.

He looks up at me, and for the first time, I see his face is covered in blood. Before he can answer my question, Wildwind walks up to him and helps him up.

"Come," he meows, "you must get to Winterstep. You are very injured. You need to rest. We shall go after the Riverclan warriors later."

I couldn't help but feeling Wildwind didn't want Pebblestone to tell me what he had seen. _Could Wildwind be the one who knocked us out? _I ask myself _would he hurt Pebblestone like that?_ I ask all these questions all the way back to the camp. As we come through the entrance of camp, Wolfstar's gaze immediately glues on me. I feel as if my fur was on fire. I look at the sky. It was moon high. I hadn't thought of how long it had been since we were gone.

"Where have you been you three," yowls Wolfstar, "you left at sun high! I was beginning to think that-"she stops, seeing Pebblestone and gasps, "Pebblestone! What happened?" she runs up to the injured warrior and begins to lick his wounds. She eyes me and begins to speak again.

"Did you do this?" she meows, the same stern voice she had used when I first came to camp, "I knew you were a traitor! Attack!" she yowls. The next thing I know, I'm surrounded.


	6. Chapter 6- The Run

**Hey! Its Amy here! Before you start reading this, I just wanted to tell you about my friend's fanfic. A part of it is woven into it for a second. Here is the link: ** s/9893689/1/Warriors-ShadowStorm-s-visions **Enjoy!**

I look around and see warriors and apprentices surrounding me with their Backs arched, their lips pulled back, and their claws unsheathed. I look around for Pebblestone's face, but he already being dragged away to the medicine cats den. Winterstep glares at me, disappointed. It was obvious she believed what Wolfstar had said. I turn to Wildwind for help, but he just sat there. His eyes glued on mine. I turn my gaze back to Wolfstar. Her eyes were filled with rage and hatred.

"Attack this traitor! She shall be no more!" yowls Wolfstar. The cats begin to close in. I was about to unsheathed claws when suddenly, Ashwhisker jumps in front of me.

"Stop," yowls Ashwhisker, "you do not know if she is a traitor or not! Let her tell us her..."that's all I had time to hear before I saw my chance to escape. I ran out of the camp as fast I could. My mind was so clouded by thoughts; I didn't even notice I crossed over to Thunderclan. With blood pounding in my ears, my legs aching with exhaustion, my pads burning with pain, hardly noticed anything. The only thing I noticed was the fresh scent of Thunderclan. Then next thing I know, I see them! I quicken my pace and race up a tree. With my back turned against them, I hear one of them yowl something. I couldn't quite understand it but I could tell it wasn't good. I ran down the tree and through the forest once again.

I was chased forever until I came to the Thunderpath. Even with the monsters yowling at the top of their lungs, I didn't stop running. I ran across the Thunderpath as fast as I could, dodging monsters left and right, until I got to the other side. I look back and see three different cats. I sit and watch as a monster, with a white pelt, move a bit slower than the rest. Behind the monster were a couple of twoleg kits following it. The monster soon came to a halt, and an adult twoleg popped his head out. He gave the twoleg kits something on sticks and cones. Suddenly a strange cat came out as the white monster ran away. One the twoleg kits saw the cat and gave it some of the stuff on the stick, and ran off with the others. The three Thunderclan cats begin to talk to the strange cat. They then begin to lick the white blob of stuff the twolegs had given the cat. I pad up to them and they all turn my heads toward me.

"I-I'm sorry," I sputter, trying to think of an excuse for why I would be in Thunderclan territory, "my clan is very weak." Before I could finish, I was interrupted by a yowl behind me.

"Roseclaw!" I turn around to see Ashwhisker standing tall and strong. "Roseclaw why are you late! What are you doing with these Thunderclan warriors?" meows Ashwhisker. I suddenly realize the whole "why are you late" thing was an act! He was trying to act as if nothing was wrong. So I went along with it.

"Ashwhisker! Sorry I'm late. These cats chased me." I mew. I felt so small compared to the big and strong deputy. After several heartbeats, he finally spoke.

"Let's go. Wolfstar wishes to talk to you." He meows, glaring down at me.

By the time we made it back to camp, the sun was almost up. I head through the entrance of the Shadowclan camp and follow Ashwhisker to Wolfstar's den. _Starclan help me_ I think.


	7. Chapter 7- The Prophecy

As I walk into the clearing, the whole clan's eyes glue onto me, their gazes burning my pelt with flames and hatred. We stop at the entrance of Wolfstar's den. Then, barely hearable, she mummers something and we begin to walk into her den, my heart pounding in my ears. _What is she going to do?_ I think to myself. Then, I turn to Ashwhisker for help, but he is just bowing his head. I look in front of me to see Wolfstar glaring me. _Bow you mouse-brain!_ I tell myself. But before I can, Wolfstar stands to her paws and begins to speak.

"Do not be frightened Roseclaw. Pebblestone told me everything."

"He-he did?" I sputter.

"Yes. He told me how you were all attacked by a rogue. He also told me that you were saved by a Thunderclan cat, and that he claimed to have known you." Before I can speak, she continues, "Ashwhisker, I wish to speak to her alone. Go take the new apprentices out to scout the border. Take Wildwind with you." Ashwhisker bows his head and pads out of the den, leaving me and the leader in udder silence. The silence was soon broken, for Wolfstar was padding toward me. "When I resaved my nine lives, Starclan showed me something. Something I couldn't keep to myself unless it was proven wrong. Starclan told me a cat, with the softness of a rose but the strength of its thorn will present its self to the clan. That is why I gave you your name. For when you stepped on that thorn, I saw strength in you. And when you cared for it, I saw the goodness in your heart."

I just stare at her in awe, not knowing what to say. I open my mouth, but I can't find the works to reply. Her gaze softens and she begins padding back to her nest, while purring, "I trust you, young one. You have proven yourself worthy of a _true_ Shadowclan warrior."


	8. Chapter 8- The Apprentices Part:1

"All clan cats old enough to hunt for themselves, gather around the highrock!" Wolfstar yowls, sitting on the high rock with Ashwhisker at her side. When all the clan has gathered, she turns her head to four kits sitting next to her. One kit was a black she-cat with grey splotches on her back. Another was a light grey tom with pale white ring around his eyes. The third was a light grey tom with black rings around his tail. The last one was a grey she-cat.

Her gaze turns back to the clan and continues. "Willowfur's kits, Shadowkit, Skykit, Pinekit, and Riverkit have reached the age of 6 moons, and will earn their apprentice names! Shadowkit, you will now be known as Shadowpaw, Skykit shall be Skypaw, Pinekit you are now Pinepaw and you, Riverkit, will be Riverpaw." The four new apprentices dipped their head respectfully and turned to the clan, their eyes wide with excitement.

"Shadowpaw! Riverpaw! Pinepaw! Skypaw!" yowled the clan.

"Now, as you all know, we are short on warriors, but that does not mean these apprentices will go un-mentored! Wildwind, you are a brilliant fighter. You will mentor Riverpaw. I trust you will teach her all that you know. I will mentor Skypaw. Ashwhisker, you are the most loyal cat I know. Teach Pinepaw all that you know." She pauses and her gaze glues onto me. "And Roseclaw you have the heart of a queen and the strength of a warrior. You will be Shadowpaw's mentor." Suddenly, the whole clan stares at me.


	9. Chapter 9- The Apprentices Part:2

"What!?"

"She can't!"

"She will turn them against us!"

"She might kill them!"

"Are you kidding? She _will_ kill them!"  
Yowls of disapproval begin pouring is, like a river after leaf-bare.

"Silence!" Yowls Ashwhisker. He turns his head to the leader and nods. Wolfstar nods back and turns to the clan.

"As you all know, Pebblestone, Wildwind, and Roseclaw were on they're way to attack a RiverClan patrol. But, unfortunately, were unable to do so, for they were attacked. Pebblestone was severely injured." She stops, looking toward the medicine cat den, where Pebblestone was sitting. I look over to Pebblestone, expecting to see his and Wolfstar's locked, but it wasn't. Instead, he was looking at me. Smiling with his eyes soft and caring. _He looks like he is in love!_ I think. Suddenly, I realize, he isn't _just_ in love. He is I love with me! Panicking a little, I quickly turn my head, and my attention, back to the highrock, where Wolfstar was finishing the story.

"-and after Roseclaw ran off, Pebblestone told me the _true_ story." She finishes, leaving the camp in silence. After several heartbeats a yowl broke the silence.

"He could be lying just to save her! We can't trust her!" I turn to see a light-grey she-cat standing right next to me. Her purple eyes locked on the leader.

"I understand your uncertainty Willowfur," Meows Wolfstar, "I understand that these are your kits and you want them to be safe. But I can assure you that Pebblestone is not lying. Roseclaw is a brave and worthy warrior, and I trust her. I promise that Shadowpaw will be safe." She turns her head to me. "Roseclaw, you may come touch noses with your new apprentice now."  
As I walk up to Shadowpaw, I feel Willowfur watching my every move. As I finally touch noses with my new apprentice, I see her eyes beaming with excitement. The other warriors and I, and the apprentices, look up at Wolfstar as she announces the end of the clan meeting.


	10. Chapter 10- The Truth Revealed

I let out a soft purr as a cool breeze blew through my fur. I was somewhere unfamiliar, someplace I have never been, but I felt happy. That feeling soon goes away, as two cats come stumbling out of the bushes surrounding me, fighting. But as I looked closer, I saw that they were kits, not warriors, and they weren't fighting, they were playing.

"Mother! Look how well we can fight." mews the smallest one, "Father showed me how to the hunting crouch."

"Me too!" meows the other, slightly larger than the first, "He said that we will be apprenticed soon. Isn't that great?"  
I stare at them for a moment, wondering who these kits were. I had no idea who they were but they were still familiar. "Who are you," I ask softly, "and why are you out, alone, in the forest?"

"Uhh... did you hit your head or something? Its me, Rubykit," said the largest.

"And me, Tanglekit." said the smallest, "don't you remember your own daughters?" I stare at them in awe. _How can they be my daughters?_ I wonder _I don't even have a mate, let alone kits._ My thoughts were soon roused by the sound of yowling.

"Rubykit! Tanglekit! Where are you?" yowls the voice. Suddenly, as the cat that was yowling springs out of the bushes, the two kits run behind me. I keep my eyes locked on the cat. I knew him. He was Coaldust, the cat that saved me from the rogue. "Blossomheart!" Meows Coaldust, "Where have you been? The clan has been worried."

"My name is Roseclaw," I hiss, "and I have been ShadowClan. My clan." He looks at me with worried eyes and begins to speak again.

"ShadowClan? You don't belong in Shadowclan. And your name isn't Roseclaw. You are Blossomheart, warrior of Thunderclan. I am your mate and these are your kits."  
Not knowing what to say, I just stare at him in disbelieve.


	11. Chapter 11- The Confession

My eyes filing open and I jump to my paws in distress. But all I see is a small shimmer of moonlight, coming through a small hole in the cieling of the warriors' den and fall upon me. _Is it true?_ I think _Am I really a Thunderclan Cat?_ I pad out of warriors' den and into the clearing. The whole clan was asleep, except for one cat, his pelt shining against the moonlight. I knew right away, that it was Pebblestone.  
As I limp my way over to him, he turns and purrs at the sight of me.

"Hey Roseclaw," he purrs, "What are you doing up so late?"

"I could ask you the same thing." I reply.

"Oh, you know, just thinking."

"Same here." I started to wonder if I should tell Pebblestone about my dream. He wouldn't rat me out would he?

"I need to tell you something" we both say, at the same time. He purrs in amusement. "You go first," I meow.

"No, you. I insist." he replies.

"Alright," I sigh, "But you have to promise not to tell anycat." He stares at me, uneasiness filling his eyes.

"Not even Wildwind?" he asks.

"Especially Wildwind," I hiss, "I don't trust him, but thats not the point. the point is-" I pause. I begin wonder if telling Pebblestone about my dream was a good idea. He could tell Wolfstar, Ashwhisker, or worse, Wildwind! But before I could stop myself, I just blurt it out.  
"I might be from Thunderclan..."


	12. Chapter 12- A Loners Past

He stares at me, but not in surprise, in relief. "Wait," I meow, "Did... did you know?"  
Looking up at the sky, he answers, "Wildwind told me not to tell you. I didn't understand why, but now I do."  
"What do you mean?" I ask.  
"Roseclaw... I love you." I stare at him.  
"Pebblestone I... I have a mate and kits in ThunderClan." I say softy.  
"I know... thats why I couldn't bring myself to tell you." He turns to look at me, continuing with the story. "When you were found by Duskpaw, Wildwind was there as well. He said he knew who you were, but no other cat did. He said that you, your mate, and your kits were loners before you joined ThunderClan. But no other clan knew because you joined 3 days before we found you, so you never got to go to a gathering." He looks back up to silverpelt, and I do the same.  
"Why," I whisper, loud enough for him to hear, "why did StarClan want me to be in ShadowClan? Why did they want me to forget my life. Forget my mate." I look down at my paws. "Forget my kits..."  
Suddenly, a thought occurred to me. Turning my gaze to the warriors' den, I begin to speak. "If no other cat knew who I was, then how did Wildwind know me?"  
Pebblestone turns to look at me, saying, "I'v been asking myself that same question."  
"I think its high time we find out." I meow, my hatred for Wildwind blazing; hot enough to demolish the coldest of new-leafs.


	13. Chapter 13- Truth at the Border

**Attention! I am going to make the chapters longer for you guys. But this means it might take a little more time to do them. Enjoy!**

Fresh sunshine flowed beautifully into the warriors' den. Next to me lied Pebblestone, who was in deep slumber. I rise to my paws and pad out of the den, into the clearing. Most cats were still asleep, but the apprentices were not one of them. Shadowpaw and Skypaw were fighting, pawing at one another with sheathed claws.

As I begin to walk toward them, Shadowpaw's gaze falls opon; her eyes shone with excitement. "Roseclaw!" meows Shadowpaw, quickly padding over to me, ignoring her fight, "I was hoping we could go to the training hollow today. Ashwhisker is taking Pinepaw; and Ashisker wants to see how you fight."  
"Uhh.. alright, I guess." I meow, failing to hide the uneasiness in my voice.  
"Are you alright?" Shadowpaw meows, "Did you already have something planned? 'Cus could go Ashwhisker that-"  
"No," I interrupt, "Its alright. I _did_ have something planned but... i-it wasn't that important." Before Shadowpaw could answer, Ashwhisker comes up beside me, meowing, "Morning Roseclaw, ready to show your skills?"  
"Are we leaving right now?" I mew. He nods, padding away towards his apprentice, Pinepaw. _You are from ThunderClan_ I think, the sentence echoing in my head.

By the time we finished training, it was already Sunhigh.  
"Pinepaw," Meows Ashwhisker, "What do you smell?" I watch the young apprentice take in a deep breath, wrinkling his noses in disgust.  
"Thunderclan!" Hisses Pinepaw, his claws unsheathed.  
"Don't get you fur in a not Pinepaw," mews Shadowpaw . "We are just near the border, thats all. Now put your claws away before you hurt yourself." Pinepaw turns to glare at Shadowpaw. But before he could reply, Shadowpaw continues. "Besides, Thunder clan isn't _that_ bad. I mean, the are just like us, aren't they?"  
Ashwhisker glares at the young she-cat, his eyes wide with fury.  
"ThunderClan is NOT like us!" he begins, his rage burning on. "ThunderClan is weak! They once had a _kittypet_ for a leader. They are NOTHING like us, nothing at all! Don't forget that. And you-" He turns his gaze to me-"Teach your apprentice to respect her clan." He begins to walk back to the camp, beckoning Pinepaw, to follow him, with the flick on his tail.  
Shadowpaw sighs and begins to paw at the ground, "Roseclaw?" she begins, "Can you keep a secret? Like, even from Wolfstar and Ashwhisker?"  
"Sure," I answer gently, "Whats on your mind?"  
After several heart beats, she replies quietly, "I don't want to become a ShadowClan warrior."


	14. Chapter 14- The Beginnings' End

I stare in disbelieve. "You want to leave ShadowClan?" I ask," Why would you want to leave?"

"Because," she meows, "ShadowClan has no honor. Wolfstar just wanted to kill a RiverClan patrol, for no reason."

"But she said that they killed two of our warriors, right?"

"She lied!" Shadowpaw hisses, her fur bristling, "She just wanted you to be a real ShadowClan warrior. Which means killing..." she looks toward ThunderClan, then back at me.

"I want to join ThunderClan." she meows.

"I understand that you must be mad at Wolfstar," I meow to the young she-cat, "but this is where you were born. You can't just go changing clans all of a sudden."

"At a Gathering, RiverClan apprentices told me about a grey tom named Greystripe," she meows, facing ThunderClan again, "They said that he left ThunderClan and joined RiverClan to be with his kits."

"Maybe, but he had a good reason." I meow, shaking my head. "Also, was a warrior. You are barely an apprentice."

"And what does that matter?" Shadowpaw hissed, glaring at me. "I'm going to ThunderClan and you can't stop me." She stepped one paw over the border. Soon, her whole body was on the other side of the border. She looked back at me, her eyes full of determination. "Just make up an excuse why I'm missing- No." she meows, "I want you tell tell them what really happened. And tell Wolfstar that I regret nothing."

"I can't do that." I reply.

"What do you mean you can't?"

"I mean, I can't do that, because," I step forward, crossing the border leading to ThunderClan. "I'm coming with you."

**Hey guys! This is the end of the story.  
Don't worry, this series will continue but it will be in a different story. The story will be called: **_Blossomheart Returns_**. So stay tuned. Also, thank you all SOOOOO much for your support! Even thought there aren't many of you, it just makes me feel so good when I see a new review. I will be posting the new story soon, so I hope to see some reviews! Peace out!**

**-You're Writer, Blossom ;3 - Lol I love that face. It's so cute! x3**


End file.
